Pequeños Momentos
by caco222
Summary: Mi vision de momentos no visto durante la serie. Su reencuentro, su amistad, el inicio de su relacion y mas... FinnFlame y un poco de Bubleline. Una oportunidad, mi primera historia ; )


Hola

Aclaraciones

el capitulo es en primera persona (Finn es el quien narra... pero no se, lo siento muy Ooc, que dicen ustedes)

Y es mi primera historia. Compasión :)

"conversando…" estan conversando

(analizando) esta analizando

**Pequeños momentos**

Se sentía bien estar en este lugar, el era una persona muy activa y casi nunca se encontraba quieto, pero lo estaba empezando a valorar; ahora aquí sentado en un risco viendo como el sol se esconde junto a la Princesa Flama en silencio empezaba ha pensar mas de lo habitual.

Recordaba muy bien como había llegado ha esta situación. Esta mañana los vikingos luchadores habían llegado a su casa a pedirles ayuda para construir otra aldea, alguno de ellos tenia quemazones y raspaduras, jake les pregunto que les había pasado; ninguno de ellos quiso decirles algo (hasta parecían avergonzados) así que se decidió ir a investigar jurándole a jake que si se encontraba con alguna amenaza seria, no correría el peligro de enfrentarlo.

Al llegar al lugar lo que encontró fue madera quemada y cenizas por todas partes, al ver esto ya había sacado su espada para enfrentarse a lo que había provocado esta destrucción entonces su vio al risco.

Ahí se encontraba ella.

Se sorprendió un poco en verla; a veces pensaba en que le hubiese sucedido después de la última vez que se vieron, tal vez podría aprovechar esta oportunidad.

"¿Princesa flama?"

Pareció que ella brinco un poco de donde estaba sentada.

"¿Finn?" pregunto con sorpresa

"¿Qué haces por aquí?"

Estaba convencido de que todo el desastre de la aldea lo había provocado ella ¿por que? lo iba averiguar pero... no quería creer que ella era malvada.

"estoy observando eso" y señalo al...

"¿sol?"

"¿se llama así? ¿Que sabes de el?"

"bueno...jake me dijo algo, de que era una bola de gas gigante muy muy muy caliente"

Bueno la explicación había sido más extensa pero su falta de concentración en cosas científicas lo había llevado a entender solo eso.

¨y ¿que haces aquí?¨

Se sobresalto un poco por la pregunta, cierto el había venido a investigar con lo que le sucedió a los vikingos

"vine ha investigar, unos amigos fueron atacados y vine a saber quien fue para darle sus pataditas"

"uhh, en estos días hubo unos idiotas de colores azules que me molestaron solo estaba aquí y hacían mucho ruido les advertí que se callaran un poco pero no me escucharon y... bueno como veras termine desalojándolos"

"bueno no se si soy el mas adecuado para decirte pero eso no esta bien nada bien"

Ha diferencia de la primera ves que se vieron no trato de encontrar alguna excusa para su comportamiento

"ahhh lo se, yo... Glob, claro que lo se, hubiese querido ser mas tranquila o algo así pero mi naturaleza me lo impide, pero sabes, no se, contigo yo..."

"no te preocupes princesa, te comprendo, quisiera ayudarte pero aunque no lo creas yo soy muy parecido ha ti, no podría controlar mi naturaleza de aventurero pero me gustaría ayudarte a controlarla, que tal si somos amigos"

"esta bien, por que no te sientas y seguimos hablando"

Y así lo hice, conversamos toda la tarde sobre todo y cuando nos dimos cuenta ya se estaba escondiendo el sol

"por que no se apaga" me pregunto de repente

"¿El que princesa?"

"el sol ¿Por qué no se apaga? me dijiste que era de gas muy caliente. Al caer debe de apagarse, si se moja ¿Porqué no se apaga todo y no por partes? ¿Cómo se prende otra ves?"

"princesa no funciona así" recordó algo similar antes "el sol, esta muy muy muy lejos y es muy muy muy grande"

"hooo, Finn eres muy inteligente"

"no es eso, hasta no hace mucho no pensaba así"

Y así terminaron la conversación, pero aun asi empesando una gran amistad

* * *

no se... lo siento como un final aguado, pero soy novato es mi excusa.

si llegaron hasta aqui me sentiria muy feliz

tuve varios motivos para hacer esta historia:

primero mi amigo Nikolas Time me motivo y me ayudo (dedicado a ti. La gloria o la humillacion sera culpa tuya... mentira me hago responsable y aun mas de la gloria ;) ).

y segundo veo que el flamfinn ha bajado mucho (bueno... con motivo, pero animo que no se ha perdido la guerra)

me despido cuaquier cosa dudas cofcofcofelicitacionescofcofcof ,metidas de madre, lo que sea dejen lindo comentario en serio me harian feliz

me despido

chao


End file.
